Fissa, the Forbidden Fruit of Pairings
by Metal Flowers
Summary: I love her, I thought to myself in awe, I really do. I want her to know the true me. To do that, I have to show Lissa my wings. The only problem, will she still love me? Fang's point of view, Fissa, One Shot


I loved her. She was my girlfriend for three months. Her laugh was kind, her eyes warm, and she wasn't afraid to flirt. Was I crazy for falling for her this fast? Was it crazy that she'd fallen for me just as quickly?

My girlfriend's name was Lissa. Lissa Rift. She knows me as Nicholas Walker. Tonight, I'd change that. I'd show her the real me, wings and all. My girlfriend, the girl I truly love, will know me as Fang the freak.

I was scared to death. What if she didn't like me after I showed her the real me? What if she only liked Nicholas Walker, the human?

If she didn't like the real me, I countered, then what was the point of loving her?

I gripped the stems of the bouquet of roses that I had bought for her. They were a mix of pink and red roses, because those were her favorite flowers. I rang the doorbell nervously and there was the sound of shouting and hurried footsteps inside.

"Hi, Nick," the door opened almost immediately, and there she was. Lissa's bright red hair was straightened to perfection and her clear blue eyes looked happy. She was wearing a sky blue shirt because she knew that I loved that color on her. Around her neck was a necklace that I had bought for her out of money that was hard earned. Money was hard to come by when you're a mutant, but that was a purchase I didn't regret. The necklace was pitifully plain, being only a fake silver locket with a picture of the two of us inside it, but Lissa cherished it.

"Hey Lissa," I grinned widely and kissed her cheek chastely. I didn't want her parents to hate me just yet. As I kissed her, I noticed that she was wearing the perfume that I just love on her. It makes her smell like roses.

Lissa looked around at the darkening sky. It was dusk, and I usually took Lissa out for picnics or other outdoor things, so she was confused, "Are we going to a movie, or something?"

"Or something," I chuckled and took her by the hand. We walked down the street until her house was out of sight (than god Lissa was in flip flops, not her usual high heels)

"Give me a hint," Lissa begged me, moving a lock of red hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. I never could refuse her anything, so I handed her one of my own feathers, "The zoo?"

"Not the zoo," I shook my head and took a step back from her. I motioned for her to stay right where she was. I needed to do this right.

"Lissa, I love you."

It's the first time I've said the L word out loud, ever. I've never had a mother, so...Lissa really was the first and only person I've ever loved. I could see that this confession shook Lissa up. For better or for worse, I didn't know.

I handed her the bouquet. Lissa took it carefully, almost in awe of the gesture, "Nick…I…I…love you, too."

"Please don't take that phrase lightly," I begged her, running a hand through my thick black hair. I was nervous, and my insecurities slipped out, "Would you still love me if my name was Nick? If I wasn't who you thought I was?"

Lissa blinked back tears (of joy, I hoped) and gave me a confused but determined smile, "Nick, you're not making any sense, but yes. I would love you no matter what. I love the person standing right in front of me. I'm not in love with the name."

"That's good to know…because…well, this is something that's better shown than told," I laughed nervously, "Close your eyes and take off your flip flops."

"You're weird, Nick," she giggled but did so anyway. That's my girl. I was weird, wasn't I? All I did was give her half answers that she had no hope of understanding. Still, she stood by my side.

_All this will make sense soon,_ I thought assertively to myself. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, and opened my wings. With Lissa's eyes still closed and her face pressed up against my chest, I started to soar.

When Lissa realized that her feet no longer touched the ground, her eyes popped open and she panicked.

"Oh my god, are you carrying me, Fang?" she asked before she saw my wings. Her smile faltered. Would she not like me? Would she hate me now that she knew that I was a mutant? A freak?

_Don't look down_, I begged her internally, but I had made a decision. I'd let her decide for herself what she thought. I wouldn't influence her in any way.

Lissa looked down.

By now, we were about three miles above the Earth's surface. Lissa stilled for a moment, her only movement being the small shake of her head.

"My name is Fang," I told her with difficulty, not liking the direction that this was going. Was she afraid of me?

"You idiot! I just figured that out!" Lissa cried and clung to me tightly, barley letting me breath, "How did I _just_ figure that out? Put me down?"

I forgot that I had been on the news a few times. I wonder, how _did_ Lissa not figure it out?

"You said that you loved me," I whispered, heartbroken. My sadness actually leaked into my tone. How pathetic of me, to allow her to see my emotions. I started our descent.

Lissa squeezed me even tighter, "Of course I do. I just really, really hate heights."

"You love me? Even if I'm a freak?" I asked her in disbelief. Lissa's blue eyes, though filled with fear, met mine right away.

"We're all a little freaky," she attempted to sound off hand, but I could see that this was freaking her out, "I'm just a little shocked. My boyfriend has wings. How did I not see this before? Can we get down now?"

Lissa could see that I needed more than that. No one else could ever see, "Yes, Fang. I love you."

I kissed her sweetly for the rest of our flight down. Even when both our feet touched the ground, we continued to kiss. Lissa broke the kiss first and stared at me.

"You look different," she smiled softly, "Softer, somehow."

"All because of you."


End file.
